


and so i stumble on my way home, home to you

by beanieboyj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Fluff, M/M, felix is a bartender!, hyunjin dances, lil angst, seungmin has a cafe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: “i’d like it if you’d let me stay forever”





	and so i stumble on my way home, home to you

hyunjin’s hands shook as the brought the cup to his lips, wincing at the bitter taste.  
“how is it?”  
“it’s disgusting felix, give me another cup”  
the freckles boy chuckled, mixing another drink for the boy.  
the bar was empty, the light was lit dimly which made him feel hazier but hyunjin didn’t mind, made him feel secure for some reason.  
his hands fiddled with his now filled cup,  
“it smells like shit”  
“you were the one who wanted to try my experiments”  
the dark haired boy rolled his eyes, drinking the whole cup in one gulp.  
he heard felix’s loud laugh when the latter let his head fall onto the counter.  
“life is shit, i don’t know why im still in here”  
“you’ve always been a fighter”  
he watched at the blond changed his cup to a much bigger one.  
“do fighters cry at the bar too?”  
felix hummed in agreement.  
“i got ripped out of my inheritance because i quit finances”  
“that’s fucked up. have your parents ever saw you dance?”  
“they give no fucks about my passion”  
his tone was bitter, his drink made him want to throw up and curl into a ball.  
“i have no place to stay, my roommate got someone pregnant and now the girl’s moving in”  
felix only nodded, probably tired of hyunjin’s constant rants but he keeps making drinks for the latter.  
“you should stop hyunjin”  
the latter eyed him, holding the empty cup between his lips.  
“you’re really drunk”  
“one more, i promise”  
everything else was a blur, he remembered being kicked out of the bar as he fought with felix and then a pair of warm arms pulling him in, engulfing himself with the familiar smell of cinnamon and sugar.

 

kim seungmin’s a wonder, a savior, the most beautiful human being hyunjin has ever set eyes on.  
his head was pounding but he managed to swallow the pills and water with the help of the angel, seungmin.  
“you feeling okay?”  
“i feel like i’ve been through hell” hyunjin winced, holding onto the sides of the sofa.  
seungmin gently cupped hyunjin’s cheek, gently wiping of the water on his chin.  
“go take a shower, you know where it is”  
hyunjin nodded, gently taking seungmin’s hand of his cheek, squeezing it softly before standing up.  
kim seungmin has always been his savior, the one who dragged him by the ear when the latter was caught smoking, the one who shook him to his senses everytime he ran away from home, the one who picked him up from his horrible family dinners, the one gently told him that he mattered and that he was allowed to choose whatever he wanted to do.  
kim seungmin was the only stable thing hyunjin had to hold on to.  
“i hope you’re hungry”  
“starving actually”  
seungmin chuckled, his hands holding a plate of a chicken filled bagel.  
“the bagel’s fresh. you should feel special, i took it from the cafe’s stock for today”  
hyunjin hummed in delight, pressing a light kiss on seungmin’s hair.  
“you’re a fucking wonder”

kim seungmin, something hyunjin could never have.

(he ended up spending the rest of day with seungmin, helping him in the cafe before moving in with woonjin, seungmin’s cashier man)

—

hyunjin knew he should apologize to felix, but he can’t seem to gather enough courage to walk up to his bar to give the blonde a hug.  
it’s been a week after all, he sure misses felix  
“i’ve never seen you around here”  
“clubs aren’t my thing, empty bars are my go to”  
the girl laughs, the wide and loud type of laugh.  
“what do you want?”  
“anything that doesn’t taste too horrible on the tongue”  
the girl nodded, hyunjin averted his gaze towards the crowd of dancers. he cringed at the sweaty bodies pressed feverishly against each other-  
“here you go”  
hyunjin nodded curtly at the girl, bringing his drink to his lips- still bitter and a little bit tangy.  
“you’re not much of a talker aren’t you”  
hyunjin shrugged  
“i talk, not to strangers though”  
“not a one night stand type then?”  
hyunjin nodded again, he pushed his cup towards the girl as a sign to fill it up again.  
“do you want to have a whole bottle instead? you’re not the only cup i have to fill”  
“alright then”

hyunjin was dead drunk,  
he knew he was highly intoxicated by the drink he held loosely in his hands.  
the club was somehow empty, only the bartender girl he kind of befriended and a couple of people making out behind him.  
“are you coming home alone”  
hyunjin gave the girl a loop sided grin,  
“yeah”  
“wanna come home with me”  
“are you gonna take me to seungmin’s?”  
he watched as the smile from the girls face fell. she wasn’t the only one he said no to tonight.  
“if that’s what you want then yeah let’s go. i’ll take you to the guy’s place”  
hyunjin stumbled as he followed her through the empty club.

the whole ride was filled with silence,  
occasional mumbles of directions and low humming of pop songs he knew seungmin hated.  
“you’re really pretty hyunjin”  
hyunjin forgot her name, it didn’t sound nice on his lips.  
“you know who else is pretty?” he whispered.  
he girl shook her head-  
“seungmin”  
the girl sighed, probably disappointed or disgusted.  
hyunjin didn’t really care, he was going to see seungmin.

“h-h-hey”  
the older stumbled into seungmin’s chest, his hand quickly latching around his waist.  
“hyunjin-ah”  
seungmin pulled the older into his arms before closing his apartment door, gently leading him towards the sofa.  
“a girl took me home, she called me pretty but i said you’re prettier”  
seungmin threaded his fingers throughthe latter’s hair, “you don’t mean that”  
“i do”  
hyunjin snuggled into seungmin’s chest, his hands clenching the younger’s shirt.  
"you’re drunk hyunjin, get some rest”  
“you’ll be here in the morning?”  
“for you anything”  
hyunjin hummed contently.

 

he woke up to seungmin’s soft singing, a day6 song hyunjin couldn’t remember the title of but he was sure it was a new song. a fond smile grew on hyunjin’s face at the memory of seungmin calling him at lunch to ramble about the song, all hyunjin did was softly giggle as he listened to the younger’s thoughts.  
hyunjin brushed his teeth to get rid of whatever smell he had on his mouth before peeking in the kitchen,  
“morning seungmin”  
his hands found the younger’s waist, his lips leaning down to kiss the top of his head. seungmin hummed contently, finger pointing over to the fridge “pass me the baby tomatoes please”  
“you don’t have to make me breakfast”  
“it’s okay, it’ll be like old times where i make you taste everything i make”  
“those were the days” hyunjin mused “i miss everyone”  
seungmin agreed, hands guiding hyunjin’s as the older messily chopped the tomatoes.  
“felix called last night” seungmin’s fingers held hyunjin’s forearm, “you both should make up” his tone was worried yet demanding. hyunjin nodded, smiling reassuringly “okay” “good”  
seungmin’s grip loosened, conversation changed to about how badly cut the tomatoes were and jokes about how seungmin would never let hyunjin work in the cafe.

(hyunjin buried his head in felix’s chest, slightly sobbing. all is forgiven)

 

—

“where do you go on friday nights”  
“huh?”  
hyunjin’s gaze left his laptop meeting woonjin’s curious eyes.  
“you always seem to disappear and then appear trailing behind seungmin at the cafe”  
its been two month since he moved in with woojin, wide eyed and warm hugs. he found comfort in woojin, like a long lost friend of some sort.  
“i uh- get drunk and i always end up in seungmin’s place. i can’t seem to find my way back home when i’m drunk”  
woonjin nodded understanding, hyunjin’s eyes focused on editing the dance video he filmed with felix-  
“have you ever thought that maybe... just maybe that seungmin might be your home”  
hyunjin bit his tongue, cheeks are warm, lips are painted with a bittersweet smile.  
“i don’t know if i’d be welcomed”  
“have you ever tried knocking?”  
woojin shuffled closer to hyunjin, hands thrown behind his back.  
“i’ve know seungmin since forever  
“it’ll be alright” “keep your head high hyunjin”

 

—

“you, felix lee, have gotten better at this”  
hyunjin lifted his cup up, smiling coyly at the blonde.  
“you, hwang hyunjin, should stop drinking heavily”  
the freckled boy reached up and took his empty cup from hyunjin’s grip.  
“go home”  
“i’m still sad felix”  
“i called seungmin to pick you up, you’ll be okay- speaking of the devil”  
it felt like the first time seungmin walked into geo class on the first, all bright eyed and confident, hyunjin couldn’t take his eyes even after seungmin’s intro. nothing changed, hyunjin was still in awe at seungmin.  
“you’re a fucking angel seungmin”  
seungmin just smiled softly, slightly shoving felix when he let out a loud laugh.  
“let’s get you to bed”  
the older took seungmin’s hand and gripped his arm to steady himself.  
“thanks for calling felix, see you at the showcase”  
hyunjin gave felix a weak wave before letting himself get dragged by seungmin.

he felt fingers gently playing with his hair, he opened his eyes and squinted at how bright the light was.  
“seungmin?”  
the boy’s finger traced his fingers on the bridge of hyunjin’s nose before tapping the end of his nose “boop!”  
hyunjin smiled fondly, taking seungmin’s hand and pressing a kiss on the tips of his fingers.  
“your parents called me the other night, asking bout you. they seem genuinely worried”  
hyunjin closed his eyes again.  
“call them jinnie, please. i’m sure they’ll do better this time” “you’re making my headache worse seungmin”  
seungmin let out a shaky breath “sorry”  
his hand left hyunjin, standing up from the sofa, “you should go home” “huh?” “you have your showcase soon, shouldn’t be wasting your time on me” hyunjin sat up, hands tugging seungmin back towards him.  
“seungmin-“  
“you should stop getting drunk and coming to me. stop being selfish and pouring all your problems to me”  
hyunjin gulped, it wasn’t a dream, he did fuck up.  
“stop saying stuff you don’t mean, stop doing stuff you don’t mean”  
“okay” hyunjin stood up, walking up to the door. “i’l be going” he said softly.  
seungmin only frowned.

hyunjin stumbled into their shared apartment, shirt all crinkled and eyes all tired.  
“you look messed up”  
“i kissed seungmin”  
woojin frowned, “isn’t that a good thing”  
“i was drunk and he hates me now. he kicked me out , i bet he doesn’t want to see me again and i-“ “i fucked up woojin”  
the older pulled him into hug and hyunjin’s walls fell that instant.

 

_hyunjin hoped seungmin wouldn't remember it._

_he was clinging onto the younger while constantly blurting out compliments that made seungmin shake his head and giggle._

_"but i do mean it. i mean everything!' hyunjin slurred, hands clumsily cupping seungmin's cheek._

_"you're drunk"_

_"i'm in love-"_

_his fingers traced a line from the tip of seungmin's nose down to his lips_

_"with"_

_his finger grazed the outline on the latter's pink lips,_

_"you"_

_and so hyunjin leaned in, pressing his lips on seungmin's gently._

_it felt nice, it felt like all the puzzle pieces in seungmin's life finally clicked together._

_when he pulled away seungmin was smiling,_

_smiling with a pair of brown glassy eyes._

 

—

drinking water in a wine cup felt unfamiliar, but hyunjin was tired of the bitter taste for some reason. felix was silent, too silent. it made hyunjn nervous for some reason but he was glad that felix was giving him time to think everything over.  
“i’m going to seungmin’s”  
hyunjin took a deep breath, “i’m going there sober”  
“okay” “okay”  
hyunjin smiled softly at felix “wish me luck”  
“always”  
the smile on felix’s face was bright, reassuring and everything hyunjin needed at this moment  
“thank you”

his knuckles knocked the door, he was whispering prayers under his breath hoping that it’ll give him the gut to say everything he wanted too.  
“hyunjin-“  
“i’m not drunk and let me speak first”  
seungmin nodded, he widened the door so hyunjin could slip into the apartment.  
“do you want a drink?”  
“coffee please”  
seungmin nodded.  
hyunjin followed seungmin into the kitchen, sitting down at the stool  
he studied seungmin’s features, the soft slope of his nose and the curve of seungmin’s lips, he really didn’t change much. kim seungmin is still as pretty as ever.  
“since the first time you walked into that cursed geo class everything changed for the better”  
his fingers wrapped around the handle of the mug-  
“you had this light on top of you and i just couldn’t take my eyes of you-“  
hyunjin licked his lips, his gaze fixed with seungmin’s.  
“and here we are 4 years later and i’m still running away from my parents and you’re still here”  
seungmin leaned forward, his elbow leaning on the counter.

“and i don’t ever want you to leave”  
hyunjin’s voice was soft and gentle-

“i never understood why i always end up running to you but i think- i’m sure of it now”

he rested his hand on top of the younger’s,

_“you’re home seungmin and i’d like it if you’d let me me stay forever”_

seungmin cupped hyunjin’s cheek’s, face flushed and lips curved into the brightest smile hyunjin has ever seen.

_“you’ve **always** had the key jinnie”_

and seungmin kissed him.  
cinnamon, sugar, coffee and everything nice.

 

—

**Author's Note:**

> twit: forjlsung (hmu and let’s be friends!!!)
> 
> pls tell me if i have a mistakes bCs i didnt re read it sjsjjs


End file.
